Kristal Hati
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: “Dia ‘kan pacarnya Naru-nee-chan!” seru Naruto nyengir. Semburan jus tomat yang hampir ditelan Sasuke pun sukses berpindah ke lantai secara paksa. SASUNARUTO, GAANARU. BANGKIT DARI KUBUR! XD *dirajam* YAOI campur Straight dikit. *RnR?*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: ZUKI DATANG…!!! *treak-treak gaje pake toa masjid* *di gampar pak Ustadz* Zuki kembali membuat fic lagi… XDD *di kemplang Ryota. "Fic lu yang laen belom kelar, neng!*

Penjelasan: Setting/latar berada di desa^^

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairing: Sasuke x FemNaru x Gaara

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Kristal adalah milikku, dan Hati adalah miliknya. Dua benda yang saling bertolak belakang. Namun, siapa menduga bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kristal Hati

Chap. 1 (Kehadiran)

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san, ruang kelasmu berada di kelas VI B."

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Shizune-sensei," kataku seraya berlalu dari hadapan Sensei baruku.

***

Hei… perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku baru saja mendaftarkan diriku di BMP ini. O ya, BMP adalah nama tempat kursus yang akan segera menjadi tempatku untuk menuntut ilmu, selain sekolah tentunya. Alasan aku bisa masuk ke sini adalah karena dipaksa oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Tapi kalau menurutku, tindakan kedua orang tuaku memang benar adanya, mengingat nilai-nilaiku di sekolah yang tidak memungkinkan diriku untuk lulus di UN mendatang. Karena aku sendiri juga sangat prihatin dengan keadaan nilai-nilaiku yang begitu-begitu saja, maka aku menyetujui keputusan kedua orang tuaku. Toh, pastinya keputusan kedua orang tuaku pastinya akan membawa hal yang baik dalam hidupku. Benarkan?

Aku terus memacu kakiku agar terus berjalan. Sepi, hal yang sekarang menyambutku ketika aku keluar dari ruangan Shizune-sensei. Mungkin karena aku datang lebih awal dari yang lainnya, makanya tempat kursus ini lumayan sepi, hanya ada dua-empat murid yang berlalu lalang kesana-sini.

Ruang VI B, itulah yang kucari sendari tadi. BMP ini memang tempat kursus yang lumayan luas, oleh karena itulah sembari tadi aku tidak cepat-cepat menemukan ruang kelasku. Di tempat ini juga ada sebuah taman kecil yang di tengah-tengahnya ada air mancur mungil yang semakin memperindah taman itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berada di sana, tapi karena aku masih baru di sini, tentunya aku tidak boleh terlalu terburu-buru, bisa saja aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan 'kan?

Mata biru langitku pun terus menyusuri papan-papan nama kelas yang terpampang di atas pintu yang terbuka. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada dua kata 'Ruang VI B' yang tertulis di papan-papan yang kulalui itu. Andai saja tadi aku meminta kepada Shizune-sensei untuk mengantarku menuju ruang kelasku, pastinya hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi padaku 'kan? Tapi, semuanya sudah berlalu, mau di apakan lagi?

Karena sedikit lelah, aku pun mendudukkan diriku di bangku yang tidak sengaja terjamah oleh kedua mataku. Setelah duduk, aku pun segera menghembuskan nafas lega untuk sekedar melampiaskan rasa lelahku yang memang sangat membuatku kewalahan. Tak terasa peluh keringat sedikit membasahi tubuhku.

Sekilas aku melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut merah seumuranku sedang berjalan dengan santai ke arahku seraya mendengarkan mp3 dengan walkmannya. Ia pun dengan santainya duduk begitu saja di samping kiriku. Entah apa atau bagaimana, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Yah, karena mungkin dia sedang menikmati lagu yang di dengarkannya.

"Maaf," kataku perlahan seraya menepuk pundaknya dengan tangan kananku.

Laki-laki itu kelihatan sedikit terlonjak kaget menerima tepukan tangan kananku. Laki-laki itu pun memandang ke arahku, lalu ia pun tersenyum salah tingkah dan segera melepas walkmannya dari kedua telinganya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak sadar bahwa kamu ada di situ," katanya seraya menyimpan kembali walkman dan ponselnya -yang mungkin menjadi sumber lagu-lagu yang di dengarnya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. O ya, aku murid baru di sini, salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," kataku seraya mengulurkan tangan kananku ke arahnya.

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, panggil Gaara saja, dan salam kenal," katanya seraya menerima uluran tanganku di sertai senyum tulusnya. Aku sangat yakin bahwa wajahku kini sedikit merona di buatnya.

"Gaara, mm… bolehkah aku bertanya?" kataku seraya menarik kembali uluran tanganku.

"Tentu saja, mengapa tidak?" jawabnya.

"Ruang VI B ada dimana ya?"

Gaara menatapku sekilas, lalu ia pun sedikit tertawa tertahan.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" bentakku sedikit kesal dengan perlakuannya.

"Sekarang, coba kau berdiri, menghadap kebelakang dan memandang serong ke atas,"

Aku hanya menautkan kedua alisku dan memandangnya penuh dengan rasa aneh. Dan pada akhirnya kuturuti semua permintaannya. Aku pun segera berdiri dari dudukku dan menghadap ke belakang, lalu kuarahkan kedua mataku untuk memandang serong ke atas. Aku membelalakan mataku ketika kedua mataku menangkap sebuah tulisan 'Ruang VI B'.

Sedikit kudengar bahwa Gaara berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan tawanya. Aku segera menunjukan deretan gigi-gigi putihku kepadanya dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Lalu kami pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai rasanya perutku sedikit nyeri karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hahaha… ternyata aku kurang teliti ya?" kataku seraya kembali duduk di samping Gaara lagi.

"Manusia memang makluk yang belum tentu paling sempurna 'kan?" tanya Gaara seraya menatap wajahku lembut.

"Ya, kamu memang benar," kataku seraya memandang ke arah lain.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kamu datang lebih awal? 'Kan lesnya akan di mulai satu jam lagi," tanya Gaara sekaligus memberikan informasi kepadaku.

Aku meliriknya sekilas dan segera melihat jam tangan analog berwarna pirang senada dengan warna rambutku yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam 01.00 tepat.

"Tadi aku baru selesai mendaftar. Dan kupikir aku malah terlambat masuk. Eh, ternyata keadaan sepi yang menyambutku."

"Oh," jawabnya singkat.

"Bukanya seharusnya aku yang bertanya? Kenapa kamu datang lebih awal dari jam masuk yang di tentukan?"

Sepertinya Gaara sedikit menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke senderan kursi yang ada di belakangnya, lalu ia pun berkata, "Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk berangkat lebih awal."

"Kebiasaan ya?"

"Yah... O ya, kamu dari sekolah apa?" tanya Gaara yang tentu saja hanya kepadaku.

"SD 1 Michika, kalau kamu?"

"SD 2 Michika. Eh? Berarti kita satu kecamatan 'kan? Tapi, kenapa aku nggak pernah melihat kamu ya?"

"Aku jarang keluar rumah, lebih sering main PS di rumah."

"Anak perempuan kaya' kamu main PS? Waw!" kata Gaara nampak tak percaya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi rasa terkejutnya.

"Ya begitulah aku, hahaha…" kataku bersenda gurau dengannya.

"Dari desa?"

"Tenshiki."

"Tenshiki? Kalau begitu wajar kalau kita jarang bertemu, letak desa kita lumayan berjauhan."

"Lho? Memang desa kamu dimana?"

"Nozuki. Lumayan jauh 'kan?"

"Iya sih," kataku seraya meninju bahunya pelan dengan tanganku.

"Hei..!" serunya seraya memegang kepalan tanganku.

Tiba-tiba suasana yang tadi sempat terdengar suara-suara yang entah apa sekarang menjadi hening. Hangat, itulah yang kurasakan saat telapak tangan Gaara menyentuh kepalan tanganku. Lama kami dalam keadaan seperti itu, hingga secara kebetulan atau tidak, kami menarik tangan kami kembali.

Sekitar lima menit kami terdiam, lalu aku merasakan bahwa Gaara sedang memandangku, aku pun sekarang juga memandang ke arahnya. Mata biru langitku pun bertemu dengan mata hijau bening miliknya. Dan sekilas segaris senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Hal itu membuatku menjadi tertawa lepas diikuti oleh dirinya yang juga tertawa oleh kelakuanku.

"Hahaha… Gaara, kau membuatku ingin tertawa lagi."

"Benarkah?" katanya seraya menepuk kepalaku pelan layaknya aku ini adalah anaknya.

"Iya papa," kataku enteng.

"Hei?!" serunya seraya menarik kembali tangannya dari atas kepalaku.

"Gaara… baru kali ini aku melihatmu seakrab ini dengan gadis."

Aku dan Gaara pun segera mengalihkan pandangan kami ke arah suara tersebut. Dan yah, kutemukan ada sesosok laki-laki berambut coklat gelap, lumayan tinggi untuk seukuran laki-laki sebayanya dan yang lebih menarik perhatianku adalah dua buah segitiga merah yang terlukis di kedua pipinya. Kalau di perhatikan baik-baik, mungkin laki-laki itu juga seumuran denganku dan Gaara.

"Oi..!!" seru Gaara seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke udara.

"Weist bro…" kata laki-laki itu seraya mempertemukan telapak tangannya dengan telapak tangan milik Gaara.

'Temannya mungkin,' kataku dalam hati. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa laki-laki itu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Gaara.

"Nggak biasanya 'kan kamu datang secepat ini?" tanya Gaara pada laki-laki itu.

"Baru ingin saja," katanya seraya kedua matanya melirik ke arahku.

"Dia siapa?" tanya laki-laki seraya menunjuk ke arahku.

'Ugh! Tidak puaskah dia melirikku tadi?' batinku merasa risih.

"Teman baru di kelas kita," jawab Gaara.

"Eh?! Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau kita sekelas?" tanyaku menuntut penjelasan dari Gaara.

"Lupa," jawabnya seraya memberikan senyum konyolnya ke arahku.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba," kata laki-laki itu yang ternyata nama kecilnya adalah Kiba seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," kataku seraya menerima uluran tangan Kiba.

"Salam kenal Uzumaki-san," katanya sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Aku menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Gaara, aku mau ke kantin, sampai jumpa," kata Kiba seraya berlalu dari hadapnku dan Gaara.

"Temanmu?" tanyaku pelan menunjuk bayang-bayang Kiba.

"Yah, satu sekolah dan satu desa, sahabat," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh…"

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kelas!" ajaknya seraya menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya menurut dan segera masuk ke kelasku.

Kesan pertama yang kulihat adalah ruangan ini sangat sederhana namun juga sangat bersih, meja-meja yang diatur sedemikian, dengan pendesainan yang sangat menampilkan kepribadian murid-murid di kelas ini. Satu kata, 'Perfect'. Gaara kembali menarik tanganku dan mengajakku duduk di salah satu bangku di ruangan itu, dan pada akhirnya kami pun sampai dan segera menduduki bangku tersebut. Satu meja dan satu kursi panjang untuk dua orang, begitulah keadaan di kelas ini. Dan saat ini pun aku dan Gaara duduk di meja paling utara nomer dua dari depan.

"Hei Gaara!" kata sesesosok gadis yang mempunyai ciri-ciri mirip sepertiku, hanya bedanya kulitku sedikit kecoklatan dan di kedua pipiku ada tiga garis sejajar, sedangkan kulitnya putih pucat dan tidak ada tiga buah garis sejajar di kedua pipinya.

"Yo~!" kata si Gaara menatap ke arah gadis pirang tersebut.

"Eh? Kamu murid baru ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino, panggil Ino saja," katanya tesenyum ramah kepadaku sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku. Aku menerima uluran tersebut dengan senang hati seraya membalas senyum ramahnya dengan senyumanku.

"Uzumaki Naruto, panggil Naruto saja, senang berkenalan denganmu," kataku menarik kembali uluran tanganku.

"Aku juga senang bisa mempunyai teman baru semanis seperti kamu," kata Ino yang sukses membuat wajahku sedikit merona.

"Ino," kataku seraya menepuk pelan lengannya. Ia pun tertawa renyah diikuti tawa dariku dan seulas senyuman dari Gaara.

"O ya Ino, ada apa?" tanya Gaara kepada Ino.

"Ini Gaara," kata Ino seraya memberikan amplop bewarna putih polos kepada Gaara. Gaara pun menerima amplop tersebut.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya kepada Ino.

"Surat izin dari Sai, katanya ada urusan keluarga, jadi dia menitipkan surat ini kepadaku," jelas Ino kepada Gaara dan membuatku mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kenapa tidak diberikan kepada Sasuke saja?"

"Ya ampun, kamu 'kan wakilnya, bisa sampaikan kepada si ketua Sasuke 'kan? Aku sedikit malas berurusan dengannya," jawab Ino malas dan mendudukan dirinya di sampingku.

"Oh…" jawabnya singkat.

"Omong-omong, Temari sudah datang?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ino… aku di sini," kata seseorang yang berada di belakangku.

Dengan segera aku pun memandang kebelakang, dan kulihat duduklah seorang gadis berambut pirang sepertiku dan Ino, namun di ekor empat dan menggunakan anting-anting berbentuk kipas disertai buku yang terbuka di hadapannya. Ia pun memandang ke arah kami tepatnya ke arah Ino. Sangat kelihatan bahwa Ino menganggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sangat kuyakini tidak gatal dan tersenyum polos ke arah gadis tersebut.

"A'ah… maaf Temari, aku tidak tau kau berada di situ," kata Ino salah tingkah seraya beralih duduk di samping Temari.

"Itulah dirimu, kalau sudah membahas tentang Sai pasti lupa segalanya," kata orang yang bernama Temari itu kepada Ino.

"Temari!" bentak Ino seraya menampar pelan pipi Temari.

Seakan tidak ingin membalas tamparan itu, Temari tersenyum kepadaku dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, aku menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Namaku Sabaku no Temari, kakak tertua dari orang yang berada di sampingmu itu," kata Temari seraya menunjuk ke arah Gaara dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan yang lainnya.

"Salam kenal Temari," kataku menarik kembali tanganku. Temari hanya tersenyum hangat kepadaku dan kembali membaca buku yang berada di hadapannya tanpa memperdulikan si Ino yang sendari tadi menggerutu tidak jelas kepada Temari.

DRTT… DRTT… DRRTT…

Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Tanpa sadar aku sedikit mendekat ke arah Gaara yang ternyata Gaara juga sedikit kaget dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Naruto? Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya kepadaku dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Ta.. Tadi itu suara apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Oh… itu hanya bunyi bel di tempat ini," kata Gaara tenang dan mengambil buku di tas yang di bawanya.

"Oh… haha… maaf, di sekolahku masih menggunakan bel yang dipukul," kataku seraya sedikit menjauhkan diriku dari diri Gaara. Gaara hanya melemparkan senyum menawannya ke arahku, lalu ia segera kembali berkutat dengan isi tasnya.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain untuk sekedar melihat-lihat lebih jelas ruangan ini, dan tanpa di sengaja, mataku pun bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang juga menatapku. Sudah sekitar beberapa menit kami saling berpandangan. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, yang sekarang ada di benakku adalah ingin selalu melihat mata itu. Mata yang memancarkan rasa kesepian…

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Be Kontinyu…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hyaa~ Zuki lagi-lagi buat fic Lebay…!!! Arg!! *mukul-mukul pala ndiri pake kertas(?)*

O ya, pasti kalian semua sudah tau 'kan siapa yang bertemu pandang dengan Naruto?^^

Pendek? Iya ini memang pendek^^.

Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan. Fic ini Cuma pelampiasan rasa pusing Zuki yang lagi banyak masalah ma temen masa lalu Zuki. Ampe Zuki di marahin Ryota karena misuh-misuh gaje waktu maen di rumah tetangga ma Ryota *nglirik Ryota tajam* *di gampar Ryota*

Yosh! Zuki tunggu Read and Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Ahah… Maapkan Zuki kelamaan apdet T~T. Ya sudahlah kita lanjutkan fic Gaje ini XD *di lempar*

**Warning:** AU, Alur bikin pala pusing! Sangat OOC dan penuh dengan keGajean yang meraja lela! XD. YAOI!! Jiwa Zuki yang satu ini memang tidak bisa di tinggalkan. Gak suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini.

**Penjelasan:** Setting/latar berada di desa^^

***

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairing: Sasuke x Naru x Gaara x FemNaru

Rating: T

Story by: Mikazuki Chizuka

Summary: Syok, kata itulah yang memang pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan jelasnya dia melihat dua manusia yang saling berpelukan itu memiliki wajah yang mirip. Tidak, bukan hanya mirip, tapi sama.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kristal Hati

Chap. 2 (Saat Bayangan Seseorang Menanti)

"Naru? Naruto?"

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki yang dipandanginya itu ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut, dan ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Gaara yang melemparkan pandangan aneh ke arah dirinya.

"Ah… ma… maaf, Gaara," kata Naruto.

Gaara melirik ke arah orang yang dipandangi Naruto sendari tadi, ia segera memberikan senyuman simpul saat mengetahui orang yang menarik perhatian Naruto tadi. Ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki tersebut. tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto memandang penuh dengan rasa curiga ke arah Gaara.

"Hei Sas, ini surat izin dari sepupumu itu," kata Gaara kepada laki-laki bermata onyx itu.

"Hm? Kenapa aku yang harus membawanya?" kata laki-laki tersebut seraya menerima amplop yang di berikan Gaara itu.

"Ayolah Sasuke, ingat 'kan? Kau ini ketua kelas di sini. O ya, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru," kata Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah salah tingkah di buatnya.

"Dia ya?" kata Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Yap, beri dia sambutan Uchiha muda," kata Gaara berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah kedua kakinya menuju ke meja Gaara dan Naruto, sekilas ia melempar senyum simpul kepada gadis-gadis yang sedang menatapnya hingga membuat gadis-gadis tersebut berteriak histeris dan memuja-muja nama Sasuke. Dan mungkin penggambaran situasi ini mulai terlalu berlebihan.

"Hei, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kau?" kata Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya dan menerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Uchiha-san," kata Naruto menarik kembali uluran tangannya.

"Hm," kata Sasuke seraya berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dan duduk kembali di bangkunya yang lumayan jauh dari bangku Naruto dan Gaara.

Dan dalam detik itu juga seorang pria dewasa masuk ke kelas mereka. Sekilas pria dewasa itu melirik ke arah Naruto dengan satu matanya yang tidak ditutup oleh entah-apa-namanya itu yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, pria itu juga berambut silver, dan mungkin jika orang yang mempunyai mata yang tidak normal akan menganggapnya pria tersebut sudah kakek-kakek.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi, guru di kelas ini. Saya berkata seperti itu karena saya merasa ada sesosok manusia(?) baru yang masuk di kelas kita," kata orang bernama Kakashi itu.

'Ugh! Apa-apaan sih ini orang?! Bahasanya itu lho!' batin Naruto kesal beserta kedua pembuluh vena yang bersilang di keningnya.

"Hei kau yang di sana, maju ke depan dan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kakashi seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Dengan langkah kesal, Naruto pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Sekilas Naruto melirik tajam ke guru barunya yang aneh-bin-ajaib itu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, dari SD 1 Michika, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya seraya membungkuk hormat ke teman-teman barunya.

"Ya ya ya, ada yang ingin bertanya tentang Naruto?" kata Kakashi mendekat ke arah Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Aku, aku!" seru seluruh laki-laki yang berada di kelas tersebut. Tentunya kecuali Gaara, Kiba, dan Sasuke yang sudah berkenalan dengan Naruto.

"Ahah…" kata Naruto salah tingkah seraya mengggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Rumahnya dimana?"

"Boleh minta nomer _Handphone_ nggak?"

"Minta fotonya dong,"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun terus dilontarkan dari seluruh laki-laki di kelas tersebut hingga kelas itu yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja menjadi berisik oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh tersebut.

"Eng…" kata Naruto semakin salah tingkah dan bingung hendak melakukan apa.

"DIAM!!" seru Kakashi geram.

Seketika itu juga kelas menjadi hening.

"Kalian ini," kata Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Maaf Sensei, sampai kapan saya harus berdiri seperti ini?" kata Naruto memandang ke arah Kakashi.

"Ah, maaf, silahkan duduk kembali," kata Kakashi berjalan ke mejanya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto kembali duduk di samping Gaara.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini," kata Kakashi seraya membuka sebuah buku paket pelajaran.

***

**-Pulang Kursus-**

Matahari pun mulai menghilang bagai di telan bumi seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan begitu cepat. Digantikan dengan sebuah lingkaran agung bernama bulan, disertai bintang-bintang yang menemani kemunculan sang bulan. Jam 18.00 tepat, waktunya mereka kembali ke rumah dan menikmati kebersamaan keluarga yang hangat. Yah, mungkin setidaknya hal itulah yang akan dilakukan mereka.

Di depan sebuah gerbang yang besar, berdirilah sesosok gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang kebingungan. Kelihatannya gadis tersebut sedang menunggu seseorang. Hal itu di buktikan dengan gerak-geriknya yang seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Hei…"

Serasa ada yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut yang berasal dari belakang. Ia tersenyum sekilas saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya tersebut.

"Ah, Uchiha-san," kata gadis tersebut seraya mendekat ke arah sesosok laki-laki yang di panggilnya dengan sebutan 'Uchiha-san' itu.

"Menunggu jemputan?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Iya," balas gadis itu.

"Kau berasal dari desa mana?"

"Dari BMP ini ke selatan, lebih tepatnya desa Tenshiki."

"Tenshiki? Berarti desa kita dekat 'kan? Aku tinggal di desa Genseki. Di sebelah utara desamu,"

"Eh?"

"Ayo aku antar pulang."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa, ayo naik,"

Gadis tersebut dengan senang hati naik di jok(?) belakang sepeda bewarna hitam kebiru-biruan yang dinaiki laki-laki itu. Setelah membenarkan posisi duduknya. Gadis tersebut memberi isyarat kepada laki-laki itu untuk menjalankan sepedanya. Dan seketika itu juga gadis tersebut memeluk laki-laki itu erat, saat dirasakannya laki-laki itu mengayuh sepedanya begitu cepat.

"SASUKE!! PELANKAN LAJU SEPEDAMU!!" seru gadis tersebut seraya memeluk tubuh orang bernama Sasuke itu.

Namun dalam kenyataanya Sasuke semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya. Yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu hanya terus saja memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

***

"Hei Naruto, sampai kapan kau terus memelukku seperti itu?"

Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke saat dirinya menyadari sesuatu yang memalukan baginya. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas.

"Hei, hei, rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Sasuke menoleh kebelakang tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

"Dari tugu ini lurus ikuti jalan saja," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya lagi. Singkat cerita, tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di halaman rumah Naruto.

"Ini?" kata Sasuke menunjuk sebuah rumah bercat putih kehijau-hijauan dengan tanaman hias yang berada di sekelilingnya. Terkesan sangat nyaman dan menyatu dengan alam.

"Yap," kata Naruto turun dari sepeda Sasuke.

"NARU-NEE-CHAN!! DARI MANA SAJAKAH DIRIMU?!!"

Seruan seseorang sukses membuat perhatian kedua manusia itu sepenuhnya teralih ke asal suara cempreng itu. Saat Naruto melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu, ia pun segera meninggalkan Sasuke berlari ke manusia satunya lagi(?) dan memeluknya.

Syok, kata itulah yang memang pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan jelasnya dia melihat dua manusia yang saling berpelukan itu memiliki wajah yang mirip. Tidak, bukan hanya mirip, tapi sama. Bukan wajahnya saja, seluruh apapun yang ada di diri Naruto juga sama dengan manusia yang sekarang di pelukan Naruto itu. Yang berbeda hanyalah rambutnya yang pendek dan tetap bewarna pirang seperti Naruto.

"Hei? Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto mendekat lagi ke arah Sasuke yang masih syok dan membawa manusia yang dipeluknya tadi.

"Ehh… Di… dia?" kata Sasuke seraya menunjuk orang yang sekarang berdiri di samping kanan Naruto.

"Ahahaha… Sasuke, perkenalkan, dia ini adik laki-lakiku, namanya Namikaze Naruto," kata Naruto.

"A… adik? Ka… kalian saudara kembar?"

"Iya, aku lebih tua dari dia 3 menit," kata Naruto.

"Ah? Terus bagaimana aku memanggil kalian berdua? Kalian punya nama kecil yang sama juga," kata Sasuke bingung.

"Begini Sasuke, menurut pengalaman kami, aku kakaknya dipanggil dengan nama 'Naru', sedangkan dia dipanggil 'Naruto'," jelas Naru.

"Salam kenal Sasuke-nii-san, kakak pacarnya Naru-nee-chan ya?" kata Naruto polos. Wajah Sasuke dan Naru pun memerah dengan sempurna.

"Bu… bukan Naruto, dia cuma teman kakak di BMP," jelas Naru dengan gugup.

"Oh…" kata Naruto singkat dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"O ya Sasuke, ini sudah larut sekali, apa kamu tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?" tanya Naru khawatir.

"Err…" kata Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Gimana kalau Sasuke-nii pulangnya denganku saja?" tawar Naruto.

"Eh? Ta..tapi,"

"Jangan remehkan adik kembarku, Uchiha-san," kata Naru melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Nii-san, aku 'kan laki-laki pemberani!" kata Naruto tegas.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke kurang yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa! Enaknya naik motor aja!" seru Naruto senang.

"Bagaimana dengan sepedaku?"

"Dititipkan di sini juga tidak apa," kata Naru.

"Baiklah. Thanks, soalnya aku memang belum begitu hafal dengan jalan di desa ini, di tambah lagi ini memang sudah malam," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Naruto keluarkan motornya dari garasi ya, kakak masuk dulu. O ya Sasuke, sepedamu taruh di situ saja, nanti akan kumasukkan ke garasi. Thanks, untuk malam ini," kata Naru seraya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Sebentar ya Nii-san," kata Naruto berlari-lari kecil menuju ke garasi yang berada di samping kiri rumahnya.

Sasuke pun meninggalkan sepedanya dan berjalan menyusul Naruto yang sudah sampai di garasi. Ia juga dapat melihat Naruto dengan susah payah mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi itu. Sasuke langsung berlari dan memegang motor itu berlawanan dengan Naruto, saat Naruto hampir saja terjatuh dan tertimpa motor tersebut.

"Hati-hati Naruto, biar aku saja yang di depan," kata Sasuke langsung menaiki motor Naruto itu.

"Eh? Tapi, tapi,"

"Ayo naik!" seru Sasuke sekaligus memotong perkataan Naruto.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto hanya menurut dan menaiki motornya itu sebagai penumpang sedangkan Sasuke sebagai sopir. Setelah Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya, dia pun memegang baju Sasuke erat.

"Pelan-pelan ya Nii-san," pinta Naruto.

"Terserah apa katamu Naruto," kata Sasuke sedikit menyeringai licik.

Sasuke pun men-starter motor Naruto tersebut hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan mengusik keheningan malam itu. Dengan kaki kirinya, Sasuke memajukan persenelnya dan seketika itu juga Sasuke langsung mengegas motor Naruto itu hingga berjalan dengan kencang. Tentu saja hal ini reflek membuat Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat dari belakang dan berteriak…

"TEME!! SUDAH KUBILANG PELAN-PELAN SAJA!!"

Begitulah teriakan Naruto yang dengan suksesnya memecah keheningan malam itu. Tapi, Sasuke tenang-tenang saja dan semakin melajukan motor yang mereka kendarai dengan cepat.

***

"Sudah sampai, Dobe," kata Sasuke seraya mematikan mesin motor milik Naruto itu.

"Dobe?" ulang Sasuke lagi saat dia tidak mendapat balasan apa-apa dari lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke segera tersenyum simpul saat mendapati keadaan Naruto yang sudah tertidur dan tetap memeluknya. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke turun dari motor itu dan menggendong Naruto di punggungnya dan dibawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat memasuki rumahnya, yang didapati Sasuke adalah kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Rupanya kakak Sasuke itu sempat terusik dengan ke hadiran Sasuke, hal itu dibuktikan dengan kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang sekarang memandang ke arahnya.

"Yo. Otouto… baru pulang?" tanya kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

"Iya, Itachi-nii-san," jawab Sasuke seadanya dan hendak berjalan menuju kekamarnya di lantai 2.

"Eits, Sasuke, yang kau gendong itu siapa? Boneka ya?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi dan berkata, "Iya, ini memang boneka."

"Ho… ya sudah sana," usir Itachi kembali menonton TV.

'Oh Kami-sama, besok aku akan mengajak kakakku ke Dokter saraf. Mungkin saja ada sarafnya yang putus," batin Sasuke sweatdrop dan melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ke kamarnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan segera, di putarnya kenop pintu itu dan di tariknya pintu bewarna biru kehitam-hitaman tersebut. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun langsung memasuki kamarnya. Ia pun dengan perlahan berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan menidurkan Naruto di sana.

'Hah… berat juga dia ternyata,' batin Sasuke dan merenggangkan ototnya.

'Mandi dulu mungkin,' batin Sasuke lagi seraya mengambil handuk di lemari kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

***

"Engh…"

Kedua mata Naruto pun dengan perlahan mulai terbuka, seketika itu juga ia dapat melihat sebuah kamar yang asing untuknya. Disingkirkannya sehelai selimut yang menutupi dirinya, dan tanpa butuh waktu yang terlalu lama, ia pun beranjak dari ranjang tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja belajar di salah satu sisi kamar bercat biru tua itu. Dan saat itulah tanpa sengaja kedua mata biru langitnya menangkap sebuah foto yang bertengger manis di atas meja tersebut. Dia melebarkan kedua matanya saat dia sangat mengenal orang yang berada di foto itu. Sasuke.

Kriet…

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara itu, dan…

"KAU MAU APA, TEME??!!!" teriak Naruto keras saat dia mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk yang dililitkan sebatas pinggang.

Sasuke segera berlari ke arah Naruto dan membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Diamlah, Dobe! Jangan berteriak seperti itu di kamar orang!" bentak Sasuke masih membekap mulut Naruto.

"Mpphh… Mppphhhh…!!!" seru Naruto tidak jelas dan terus meronta.

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti meronta dan seketika itu juga wajah Naruto menjadi memerah dengan sempurna dan pandangannya terus tertuju ke bawah.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke merasa aneh.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam dan wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Dan Sasuke pun segera melepaskan bekapannya saat mengerti apa sebabnya wajah Naruto memerah sampai seperti itu. Dengan segera, diambilnya handuk yang sempat terjatuh dari pinggangnya itu dan kembali dililitkannya handuk tersebut ke pinggangnya.

"Dobe! Kau lihat apa?!" bentak Sasuke disertai semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melihat 'itu'! Tidak mungkin!" seru Naruto histeris seraya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Do… Dobe! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hal ini!" seru Sasuke makin salah tingkah.

"Teme! Lain kali jangan mempertontonkan 'itu'-mu di depanku!" bentak Naruto sambil berlari entah kemana, dan masih tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ujung-ujungnya ia terjatuh di ranjang yang tidak sengaja tertabrak olehnya.

Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah lemarinya, dan langsung membuka lemari tersebut serta mengambil sepasang baju yang terjangkau oleh tangannya, segera dipakainya baju itu dengan tergesa-gesa hingga akhirnya baju tersebut sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Sasuke pun berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa ke arah Naruto.

"Do… Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sasuke gugup menyentuh punggung Naruto pelan.

"Ja… jangan mendekat!" seru Naruto seraya berbalik dari posisi tengkurapnya. Dan tanpa sengaja kedua kaki Naruto menyenggol kaki Sasuke hingga keseimbangan Sasuke menjadi kacau. Dan tanpa sengaja sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibir mereka berdua…

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyuu…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Reply Review: **

**Aoi no Tsuki:** Hehe… mungkin memang Chap kemarin Sasu lagi di kurung di kandang ayam XDD *di katon* Sanckyuu…

**NakamaLuna:** Bunyi belnya sama yak? Di lesan Zuki yang dulu juga XDD. Lemon? O.o mungkn tidak di sini kali ya? Sanckyuu…

**Luina Ren Michaelis:** Iyap, memang si Sasu XD. Gaa gak jadi orang ketiga kok, XD. Zuki punya rencana lain XD. Sanckyuu…

**Yuuzu-Chan:** Nih… pantat ayam udah keluar XD *tabok*. Tentang Gaa satu kelas ma Tema itu mungkin jawabannya di Chap depan XD. Sanckyuu…

**Genseki Ryota:** Lemon? Request nih? Zuki coba buatin kalau bisa XD. Sanckyuu…

**Aicchan:** GaaNaru? Mungkin bisa juga tuh. XDD. Iyap memang Gaa OOC di sini. Tentang Tema yang sekelas dengan Gaa mungkin jawabannya ada di Chap depanXD Sanckyuu…

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer:** Iyap, tapi versi lain… *menyeringai licik* *di lempar* Sanckyuu…

**Vi-chan Uchiha:** Gaa ma Tema bisa sekelas itu mungkin di Chap depan XD. Vi-chan bener kalau itu si Sasu XD. Sanckyuu…

.

Nyahahaha…!!! Fic pualing Gaje yang pernah Zuki buat!! ARGH…!!! Zuki gak nyangka jadinya kayak begini!! Ternyata Zuki memang tidak pernah lepas dari pairing YAOI!!! XDD

Maap kalau pendeskripsiannya kurang. Soalnya ilmu pendetailan Zuki belakangan ini mulai menghilang T~T. O ya, sampai di sini fic Zuki akan menjadi campuran YAOI n sedikit straight, sedikit banget kok XD. Di sini juga Genrenya belum nyambung T~T.

**Arigatou untuk semuanya yang bersedia meRnR fic Zuki^^.**

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Mikazuki Chizuka.

**NB: HAPPY BRITHDAY FOR YOU RYOTA-KUN^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** *bakar label 'Semi Hiatus'* Zuki tobat! Gax ada lagi Hiatus-Hiatuasan! Zuki tobat! XD Ternyata tangan udah gatel duluan buat ngetik Fic. ==' Terlebih lagi Zuki juga ngrasa gimana gitu, melihat (maaf) banyak Author baru dan Flamer2 yx menyalahgunakan situs FFn Fandom Naruto ini. T.T Berbeda sekali saat waktu pertama kali Zuki masuk menjadi Author baru di sini. T.T Dan kemungkinan ini akan menjadi Fic untuk mengganti Seme vs Uke yang sementara waktu tidak bisa Apdet. T^T

…

**Reply Review: ^^**

**Aoi no Tsuki:** Iya Nee, yx ngYaoi itu Namikaze Naruto. =) Kalau ngLemon udah jadi rated M dunx? ==''a Arigatou atas … ^^

**NakamaLuna:** Yx masuk ke BMP Uzumaki Naruto, dan yx ke rumah Sasu Namikaze Naruto. =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Chiaki Megumi:** TTT^TTT. Peach Nee, salam damai. ^^'v Yx pasti Zuki usahakan gax jadi cinta segitiga, tapi gax nutup kemungkinan kalau jadi cinta bujur sangkar. Xp *disamplang Megu-nee* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Nazuki Kyouru:** Kalau dipikir-pikir Sasu lebih pantas ngYaoi ma Naru dari pada ngStraight. ==''a *chidoried* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Yuuzu-Chan:** Mungkin. XD (Naru: O///O *blushing tingkat tinggi*) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Uchiha no Vi-chan:** Itachi terlalu kebanyakkan baca Doujin tuh. Wkwkwkwkwkwk~ XD XD *digampar* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Luina Ren Michaelis:** Zuki juga gax tega Gaara jadi orang ketiga, Mih~ TT^TT *nangis gelundungan* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Genseki no Ryo(Teme! XP)ta:** Iyah~ T^T Tanggung jawab kau, Teme! XP *nyamplang Teme* Arigatou atas … ^^

**Aicchan:** Haha~ XD Iya, Nee… =) Arigatou atas … ^^

**Kurukanda-B-Nolawlie:** Iya! XD Arigatou atas … ^^

**Arana YazuChi:** Benarkah? T^T Huhu~ TTT^TTT Maap! m(_._)m Arigatou atas … ^^

**Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer: **Yep! =) Arigatou atas … ^^

…

**Warning:** AU, Alur bikin pala pusing! Sangat OOC dan penuh dengan keGajean yang meraja lela! XD. YAOI!! Jiwa Zuki yang satu ini memang tidak bisa di tinggalkan. Gak suka? Tinggalkan halaman ini.

**Penjelasan:** Setting/latar berada di desa^^

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer: **

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** Kristal Hati **oOo**

**Author: **

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Supernatural **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing: **

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke dan and Namikaze Naruto** oOo**

**oOo **Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** "Dia 'kan pacarnya Naru-nee-chan!!" seru Naruto nyengir.

Semburan jus tomat yang hampir ditelan Sasuke pun sukses berpindah ke lantai secara paksa.**:::**

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"GYAA~!! SETAN MESUM SIALAN!!!" seru Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke keras.

Sasuke yang setengah sadar hanya memandang hampa ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Jemarinya menyusuri lekuk bibir dirinya sendiri. Masih terlalu syok mungkin bagi Uchiha cilik seperti dirinya, sudah hampir saja melakukan adegan dewasa. Untung saja 'kecelakaan lalu lintas' tidak terjadi di atas ranjang. Kalau sampai terjadi, matilah mereka berdua. Nafas Naruto tidak teratur saat mengingat kejadian yang barusan telah menimpanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir. Bukannya ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang pertama kali untuk Naruto?

Tanpa memperdulikan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang segera merangkak menjauhinya. Tetapi entah memang sial atau apa, pergelangan kaki kanan Naruto tertangkap dengan mudah oleh tangan kanan Sasuke. Sukses membuat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke, yang kini juga diperparah dengan dirinya yang ditindih oleh tubuh Sasuke.

"Ayo Dobe kita lanjutkan 'kecelakaan lalu lintas' yang lebih intim lagi," bisik Sasuke menggoda, membuat Naruto merinding oleh karenanya.

Melihat sebentar lagi Sasuke akan melancarkan aksinya, refleks Naruto mengambil bantal yang ada di sampingnya dan segera memukulkan batal tersebut tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengaduh kesakitan menerima tabokkan mantap dari Naruto.

"Mengapa pakai menabokku segala, hah?!" bentak Sasuke menyingkirkan bantal yang sempat bersarang di wajahnya.

"Lain kali pasti akan lebih dari itu!" seru Naruto menjulurkan lidah.

Sasuke menyeringai licik, "Yang 'lebih dari itu' apanya, Dobe-chan? Apakah 'kecelakaan lalu lintas' kita akan membuahkan hasil?" goda Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto gondok seketika.

Dengan kesal, Naruto mengambil bantal yang satunya dan melemparnya lagi-lagi tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke.

"Makan 'tu bantal!" bentak Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Huh!" dengus Sasuke lagi-lagi menyingkirkan bantal laknat tersebut dari wajahnya.

Dengan kesal, ia pun merangkak ke atas ranjang dan menidurkan diri di atasnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terbaring di samping kanannya. Malam memang sudah sangat larut, namun Sasuke tidak bisa menutup kedua mata barang sedetik pun. Entah karena apa, yang pasti sesuatu yang sekarang mengisi otaknya sangat amat mengganggu pikirannya. Sasuke menahan nafas saat dirasakannya tangan Naruto melingkar tanpa halangan di dadanya.

"Naru-nee-chan…" ujar Naruto mengigau memanggil-manggil nama kakak perempuannya.

Baiklah, seorang Uchiha sekalipun jika mendapat godaan dari malaikat manis seperti Naruto akan lebih memiilih nafsu dari pada akal sehat, hal itu dibuktikan dengan dirinya yang sekarang telah memeluk tubuh Naruto erat. Saling membagi kehangatan satu dengan lainnya di balik selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Pada akhirnya Sasuke dapat memejamkan mata, menikmati buaian indah yang menawarkan kenikmatan singkat dalam hal kecil yang mewarnai tidur singkat ini.

*.#.#.#.*

oOo KRISTAL HATI oOo

Chap. 3 (Naru atau Naruto?)

Pagi yang cerah, diselimuti embun bening yang segera menghilang ditelan cahaya mentari. Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua mata berulang kali saat mendapati seberkas cahaya menembus rentina matanya, dari situ ia telah terbangun dengan sempurna. Awalnya Sasuke agak terkejut mendapati seseorang berada dipelukannya, tetapi ia segera mengganti rasa keterkejutan itu dengan senyum tipis ketika teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang mengingatkan bagaimana rentetan kejadian dimana ia tertidur nyenyak dengan malaikat kecil satu ini.

Malam minggu tadi, ia sempat menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, saat lagi-lagi ia teringat telah mengantarkan sesosok gadis cilik yang kehadirannya sempat membuatnya penasaran. Siapa yang bisa menduga takdir kalau melakukan kegiatan 'pengantaran' malah mendapat 'antaran' pulang lebih menarik? Yah, setidaknya keberuntungan terbaik, yang pastinya Sasuke menerima hal tersebut dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar. Memang siapa yang bisa menolak mentah-mentah mau pun matang-matang menerima anugerah Tuhan paling indah itu? Baiklah, pendetailan yang terlalu hiperbolis.

Sasuke berusaha sepelan mungkin dan ekstra hati-hati melepaskan pelukkannya kepada Naruto. Dan untung bagi dirinya, sosok yang bersangkutan tidak terusik sama sekali. Ia segera berjalan ke arah jendela kaca yang tertutup dan membuka jendela tersebut lebar. Menampilkan pemandangan elok nan menawan yang dapat membuat pikiran menjadi tenang. Dihirupnya aroma suasana pagi hari yang begitu memanja. Memejamkan kedua mata, Sasuke mencuri lirik ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Sempat membuat bulir keringat menggantung santai di belakang kepalanya ketika mendapati selimut yang menyelimuti Naruto telah beralih menyelimuti lantai keramik.

Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke berjalan mendekati si selimut malang dan melipatnya dengan rapi. Lalu segera meletakkan selimut tersebut di samping ranjang di atas meja. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil meluncur mulus di otaknya, Sasuke pun langsung mengambil pensil yang tidak jauh darinya. Setelah itu, ia menyentuh-nyentuhkan ujung pensil tersebut ke kepala Naruto, membuat tekanan kecil saat ujung pensil itu berpapasan dengan kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengerang pendek dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi berhadapan dengan dimana Sasuke berada. Sasuke menahan nafas secara paksa melihat baju Naruto yang menutupi sekitar perut dan pinggangnya tersibak ke atas, mempertontonkan adegan yang menggugah nafsu bihari. Merasakan sesuatu, kedua mata Naruto perlahan mulai terbuka. Pada awalnya pandangan Naruto sedikit memburam mengingat dirinya baru saja terbangun, tetapi lama kelamaan pandangan Naruto semakin jelas.

"GYAAA!!!" seru Naruto lantang mendapati bibir Sasuke mengecup pipinya lembut.

Bukannya tidak menikmati, Naruto hanya belum siap mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari orang yang baru saja ia kenal tadi malam, terlebih lagi mereka sesama jenis!

**BRAKK!! **

"Ada apa Otouto pagi-pagi sudah beri-" Kedua mata Itachi alias kakak Sasuke membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan mata telanjang tanpa alat bantu apa pun, ia melihat adiknya mencium pipi 'boneka' yang dibawa Sasuke tadi malam. Oh, dan sepertinya kali ini Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa yang sedang dicium adiknya itu bukan boneka, melainkan sesosok bocah pirang manis yang sepertinya… ia kenal?

"Na-Naru-kun?" kata Itachi terbata-bata.

Panggilan Itachi berhasil membuat perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto teralih seluruhnya pada dirinya. Mereka pun melempar pandang ke arah pintu yang entah sejak kapan sudah dibuka dan dihinggapi seseorang.

"Chi-chan~!!" teriak Naruto senang seraya melarikan diri dari jerat Sasuke dan beralih memeluk Itachi erat.

"Heh??!" ucap Sasuke cengok mendapati Naruto berperilaku manja terhadap Aniki-nya, dan yang lebih penting lagi. Apakah alat pendengarannya sedang ada gangguan? Tadi ia benar-benar mendengar Naruto memanggil nama sang kakak dengan sebutan… Chi-chan?

"Naru-kun, bagaimana bisa kau berada di kamar ini?" tanya Itachi langsung menggendong Naruto yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Gara-gara monster mesum itu!" bentak Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang membeku di tempat.

'Mo-monster mesum?!' batin Sasuke kesal mendapat julukan baru yang sangat amat menyinggung hati.

"Err… monster mesum? Na-Naru-kun, tapi dia itu adik Chi-chan…" jelas Itachi membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hah!? Chi-chan bercanda 'kan?! Kenapa sifat kalian berbeda sekali?? Chi-chan 'kan tidak seperti si monster mesum itu!" bentak Naruto sukses mengharuskan Sasuke bergetar hebat karena marah.

'Grr!! Awas kau, Dobe! Seenaknya saja memanggilku 'monster mesum'!' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

"Y-ya sudah. Monster mesum segera mandi ya… nanti kami tunggu di ruang makan. Ayo Naru-kun ikut ke kamar Chi-chan," ajak Itachi langsung menculik Naruto pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke keras.

"DASAR ANIKI BRENGSEK!!" teriak Sasuke marah seraya melemparkan bantal-guling ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup.

***

"Okaa-chan kapan mau main ke rumah Naru lagi?" tanya Naruto kepada sesosok wanita dewasa yang mempunyai cirri-ciri yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi dan Sasuke.

Wanita bernama lengkap Uchiha Mikoto itu hanya tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto, "Kapan ya? Mungkin sebentar lagi. Ah iya, bagaimana kabar Kushina-chan??" tanya Mikoto sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan naruto yang pertama.

"Haha(1) baik-baik saja, begitu pula dengan Chichi(2), Dei-nii dan Naru-nee-chan," balas Naruto senang.

"Ah… sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Dei-chan," desah Itachi membuat Naruto tekikik geli.

"Rindu tidak bisa ditahan terlalu lama lho… Dei-nii sekarang lebih cantik sih…" ujar Naruto jahil sukses membuat Itachi memandang dengan tatapan berbinar-binar ke arah Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi.

"Yap!" jawab Naruto mantap.

'Dasar norak!' batin Sasuke sengit melirik sinis ke arah kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas.

Sasuke hanya bisa mempasrahkan diri menerima dirinya tidak dianggap sama sekali, bahkan keluarganya pun lebih memperdulikan bocah pirang yang menurutnya manis sekaligus berisik tersebut. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke sangat menikmati kebersamaan yang telah tersuguhkan di hadapannya seperti saat ini. Ternyata memang sangat beruntung bagi Sasuke, membawa oleh-oleh berupa Naruto yang bisa menghangat suasana minggu di pagi hari. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dirinya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa seakrab ini dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya? Bahkan sang Ayah yang biasanya tidak pernah tersenyum, sekarang setelah kehadiran Naruto malah sering sekali tersenyum. Apakah pengaruh bocah pirang ini terlalu manis ya?

"Okaa-chan! Dia ini beneran adiknya Chi-chan ya?" tanya Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang meminum jus tomatnya dengan damai.

"Yah… Kenapa bertanya seperti itu Naru-kun?" kata Mikoto.

"Dia 'kan pacarnya Naru-nee-chan!!" seru Naruto nyengir.

Semburan jus tomat yang hampir ditelan Sasuke pun sukses berpindah ke lantai secara paksa. Dengan kesal ia melemparkan _death glare_ a la Uchiha khas miliknya sendiri. Bukannya takut, Naruto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti Itachi yang syok mendapati adik semata wayangnya telah tumbuh dewasa. Fugaku menyumbangkan senyum maklum sedangkan Mikoto mengambil tindakkan langsung mengambil kain pel dan takdir berkata ia harus mengepel lantai seraya membersihkan hasil muntahan si Uchiha bungsu.

"Sasuke… apa kau sakit?" tanya Mikoto meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke setelah membereskan kekacauan yang ada.

"Grr!! DASAR SETAN CILIK MENYEBALKAN!! ENYAH SANA MAKLUK TAK BERGUNA!!" teriak Sasuke geram sekaligus amarah yang meluap-luap.

Itachi yang hendak mencomot kue di meja makan langsung menatap Sasuke sinis sambil mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil kue. Begitu pula halnya terjadi pada Fugaku sang ayah yang tidak menyangka perkataan menusuk tersebut keluar begitu mudahnya dari mulut darah dagingnya yang paling akhir. Mikoto hanya menunduk karena ia sudah yakin setelah ini akan terjadi sesuatu. Sasuke langsung panik tak karuan merasakan aura yang belum pernah ia dapati itu. Terlebih lagi saat arah matanya tertuju pada Naruto yang menundukkan kepala.

"Me-mengapa?" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Kau benar Teme… aku memang makluk tidak berguna. Maaf jika merepotkan kalian, saya permisi," lirih Naruto langsung berjalan mengambil kunci motornya sebelum berlari kencang dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan motor yang ia tumpangi.

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke, perkataanmu tadi benar-benar menyakitkan," kata Fugaku pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"A-aku akan menelpon Kushina untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto. Itachi, kau bereskan meja makan ya…" ujar Mikoto juga pergi menuju ke ruang tengah dimana si telpon berada.

"A-Aniki… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke memandang penuh harap ke arah Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang seraya membereskan meja makan, "Sebaiknya kau pergi ke kamarmu dulu, nanti aku akan menyusul," kata Itachi membawa sisa perlengkapan makan menuju dapur.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Masih memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

***

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Naru dan Naruto itu anak kembar. Dulu waktu masih bayi, mereka berdua terpisah karena Minato-san dan Kushina-san bercerai. Naruto terpaksa ikut Minato-san sedangkan Naru ikut Kushina-san. Di samping itu Deidara yang tidak bisa memilih akan mengikuti siapa, dia memutuskan untuk ikut kakek dan neneknya di desa. Di saat Naruto dan Naru berumur sekitar 6 tahun, Minato-san serta Kushina-san merasa ada yang salah dengan anak kembar mereka. Maka dari itu mereka mempertemukan keduanya. Setelah mereka bertemu…" Itachi memotong perkataannya seraya menatap pedih ke arah Sasuke yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya, "Naruto mau pun Naru pingsan seketika."

"Ha-hah?! Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sasuke kaget.

"Keduanya dibawa ke rumah sakit. Menurut keterangan Dokter, mereka berdua terlalu syok hingga kestabilan jiwa mereka goyah, dan akhirnya setelah menjalani beberapa tes…" Itachi menarik nafas, "ternyata dibalik itu semua, Naru dan Naruto masing-masing hanya mempunyai satu ginjal, dan entah keajaiban semata atau tidak, ginjal mereka saling terhubung."

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi?" tanya Sasuke lebih penasaran.

"Dengarkan sampai selesai dulu baru ajukan pertanyaan!" bentak Itachi menggeplak kepala Sasuke gemas.

"Iya-iya!"

"Setelah kejadian yang mengejutkan itu, Minato-san dan Kushina-san memutuskan untuk kembali membina sebuah keluarga yang baru, dengan Deidara dan kedua anak kembar mereka. Itu juga salah satu penyebab mengapa nama Klan Naru dan Naruto berbeda," jelas Itachi.

"Aniki! Penjelasanmu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Sasuke kesal mendengar ocehan Itachi yang bercerita entah apa.

"Perkataanmu yang menyebutkan 'Makluk Tidak Berguna' kepada Naruto itu membuat hatinya sakit!!! Sebab satu ginjal yang ada di dalam tubuhnya tidak berfungsi secara normal!!! Itulah alasannya mengapa Naruto merasa dirinya tidak berguna! Karena hidupnya tergantung pada ginjal Naru yang masih berfungsi secara normal! Dia berpikir hanya menyusahkan kembarannya saja!!! Karena Naru menahan beban rasa sakit yang ada pada diri Naruto!!" seru Itachi frustasi lagi-lagi perkataannya dipotong sang adik.

"Ga-gagal ginjal? Tapi kenapa aku melihat Naru mau pun Naruto baik-baik saja?? Dan sejak kapan keluarga kita mengenal keluarga Naruto?? Dimana juga Aniki mendapatkan informasi itu??" Rentetan pertanyaan meluncur mulus melalui bibir Sasuke, membuat Itachi bingung ingin menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu.

"Itu dari sudut pandangmu sendiri 'kan, Otouto?? Kau belum mengenal secara terperinci antara Naru mau pun Naruto, jika saatnya tiba pasti kau juga akan tahu sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sebenarnya sebelum kau keluar dari perut Ibu, keluarga kita sudah mengenal keluarga Naruto. Masih ingat waktu kami mengajakmu ke desa selatan dan kau menolaknya dengan alasan ingin belajar? Saat itu kami ingin mengajakmu ke kediaman Namikaze, kaunya saja yang bodoh," kata Itachi menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Hei! Mana kutahu kalau kalian akan mengajakku ke sana!" bentak Sasuke menabokkan bantal ke wajah Itachi.

"Yah! Sudah kubilang karena kau terlalu bodoh!" seru Itachi memukul kepala Sasuke dengan bantal tadi.

"Ah… kepalaku pusing," ujar Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk serangan Itachi.

"Uh! Baka Otouto!" bentak Itachi meremas celana yang ia pakai.

**BRRAAKK!!**

"Naruto belum pulang ke rumah!!! Itachi! Sasuke! Bantu Ibu dan Ayah mencari Naruto!" seru Mikoto yang tiba-tiba menggebrak pintu dan segera berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang panik serta Sasuke yang cengok.

"Ayo Baka Otouto!!!" ajak Itachi menyeret Sasuke.

"Hei!!!" seru Sasuke kesal diseret-seret seenaknya.

***

Siang hari yang sudah tua, sedari tadi Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas berulang kali karena tak satu ikan pun di sungai yang memakan umpannya. Memang hobinya memancing di sungai Suna, yang ada di desa Nozuki itu sendiri. Gaara menarik pancingnya berusaha agar umpan yang di sungai dapat keluar, hendak mengakhiri acara pancing-memancing hari ini. Tetapi saat umpan milik Gaara sudah hampir keluar, tiba-tiba ada seekor ikan yang besar memakan umpannya, membuat Gaara melebarkan kedua mata serta menarik pancingnya dengan hati-hati namun tegas, berusaha agar ikan tersebut tidak lepas dari umpannnya.

"Ayo, Nii! Jangan sampai ikannya lepas! Tarik lagi, Nii!" teriak seseorang.

Gaara yang merasa mendapat dorongan langsung bersemangat dalam menarik pancingnya. Semakin ia berusaha, akhirnya ikan yang memakan umpannya berhasil ia dapat. Setelah melemparkannya ke tanah, Gaara segera melepas ikan tersebut dari pengail pancing dan mengamati ikan yang ia dapat. Ternyata ikan tersebut adalah ikan Nila, panjangnya sekitar 25 cm dengan lebar setengahnya.

"Yey! Nii memang hebat!" seru seseorang lagi dengan langkah yang mendekat pada Gaara, "Ikannya mau diapakan, Nii?" tanya seseorang itu mendudukan diri di samping kiri Gaara.

"Ikannya mau aku bakar sa-" Kedua mata Gaara melebar sempurna saat dirinya tertoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sesosok bocah pirang mungil yang memertotonkan cengiran lebar kepadanya. Dan seperti satu nama langsung melintas di otak Gaara.

"Na-Naruto?" ucap Gaara agak terrbata-bata.

Orang yang dipanggil Naruto nampak menautkan kedua alis, "Yap! Dari mana Nii tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto

"Hah?! Bukannya… Ah, rambutmu… kau potong?" tanya Gaara balik sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"He? Dipotong? Rambutku 'kan memang seperti ini, Nii. Aku tidak mau kalau dipangkas sampai botak!" seru Naruto nyengir.

Butuh beberapa lama Gaara memproses kejadian ini. Tentu saja ia bingung. Bukannya sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah gadis baru yang ada di tempat Kursusnya dalam menuntut ilmu? Lalu, mengapa sosok ini datang di hadapannya dengan penampilan yang agak sedikit berbeda namun terlihat sama? Ah, pasti ada yang salah dengan jaringan otaknya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Naruto, Nii! Namikaze Naruto!" seru Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Namikaze?' batin Gaara bingung, "Bukannya nama Klan-mu Uzumaki ya?" ujar Gaara mulai mengingat.

Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu nama Klan Naru-nee-chan, Nii! Aku kembarannya yang merangkap sebagai adik!" seru Naruto kesal melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sekarang Gaara sudah tahu jawabannya. Maka dari itu ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat polah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu, "Oh… jadi kau ini kembarannya ya?" tanya Gaara yang mendapat anggukan cepat dari Naruto, "lalu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" lanjut Gaara berkata.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal tanda salah tingkah," Err… se-sebenarrnya, a-aku tidak tahu jalan pulang," kata Naruto dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Kau tersesat?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Omong-omong, ini Desa apa ya, Nii?" kata Naruto melempar batu kecil ke sungai Suna.

Gaara memungut ikan yang sempat terlupakan, "Desa Nozuki, kau dari Desa Tenshiki 'kan? Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai tersesat di sini?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang, Nii. Yang pasti tadinya aku dari Desa Genseki," kata Naruto membuat Gaara mengerutkan kening.

"Genseki? Bertemu siapa?"

"Teme brengsek yang ternyata anak bungsu dari Uchiha," jelas Naruto.

'Anak bungsu Uchiha? Sasuke 'kah?' batin Gaara bertanya, "Sampai sini naik kendaraan apa?" kata Gaara.

"Err… ehehehe," cekikik Naruto nyengir lebar.

Gaara menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Hah… bilang saja jalan kaki apa susahnya sih?" kata Gaara langsung menepuk kepala pirang Naruto.

"O ya, nama Nii siapa?" ucap Naruto.

"Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. Mulai sekarang cukup memanggilku dengan sebutan Gaara," jawab Gaara menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto! Salam kenal, Gaara!" seru Naruto riang menyambut uluran tangan Gaara hangat, "mulai sekarang kita adalah teman!" kata Naruto mendeklarasikan pertemanannya dengan Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bakar ikan ini di rumahku!" seru Gaara gembira seraya berdiri dari duduknnya, diikuti Naruto yang berteriak kegirangan tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan hal yang diusulkan Gaara.

Sore hari berlatarkan senja menawan, Gaara dan Naruto berpesta kecil dalam merayakan pertemanan mereka. Mengabaikan Naruto yang tidak sadar betapa paniknya orang-orang yang mencari keberadaan dirinya, serta hati sang bungsu Uchiha yang merasa panik sekaligus bersalah.

_

_

_

_

_

Tu Bi Kontinyuu…

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Penjelasan: ^^**

o).**(1)**. **Haha: **Sebutan untuk Ibu dalam bahasa Jepang. Setahu Zuki, Okaa-chan itu artinya juga Ibu, tetapi artinya sudah meluas. Sedagkan Haha khusus untuk sebutan Ibu kandung. (maaf kalau salah. m(_._)m) XD

o).**(2)**. **Chichi: **Sebutan untuk Ayahdalam bahasa Jepang. Setahu Zuki, Otou-san itu artinya juga Ayah, tetapi artinya sudah meluas. Sedangkan Chihi khusus untuk sebutan Ayah kandung. (msaaf kalau salah. T^T)

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Akhirnya SELESE~!!! XD XD XD *tepar*

ngBut neh buatnya cz Leppie mao dipake' Nyokap. ==''a

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan mengecewakan. Zuki gax sempet ngbaca ulang. m(_._)m

...

Fic Zuki memang tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari kesalahan berupa typo dan teman-temannya. Zuki mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan di fic Zuki.

Akhir kata… Zuki tunggu Review/Flamenya^^

With D'Heart

Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka.


End file.
